A lithium-ion secondary battery, which is one of batteries, is used in a variety of applications including a power source of a mobile phone, a fixed power source of a residential power storage system, power storage equipment of a power generation facility, such as a solar cell, and the like. Characteristics such as high energy density, excellent cycle characteristics, safety under various operating environments, and long-term reliability are necessary for the lithium-ion secondary battery.
In addition, the lithium-ion secondary battery includes at least a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolytic solution (Patent Document 1).